Different Side
by Cyunha
Summary: Kim jong in adalah pria yang memliki 2 kepribadian. di hadapkan dengan 2 pria yang mencintainya. jong in yang polos atau kai yang keren?. bingung saat di hadapkan dengan situasi straight to be gay... SeJong Kaisoo.. BXB


**Different Side**

 **P1**

 **cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Se Hun, Do Kyung Soo**

 **Other**

 **rommance/drama**

 **dis: cerita milik saya, ide saya no plagiat...**

 **cast milik tuhan, keluarga dan SM**

 **dont be sider juseyo~**

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama seorang pria dengan nama Kim Jong In melakukan kegiatan remaja biasa. Ia harus bersekolah sudah 1 minggu ia sampai di seoul. Jongin mengenakan seragamnya memandang cermin di hadapannya.

"kau bisa jong" ujarnya bermonolog, ia mengambil sebuah kacamata kotak kecil untuk menghiasi mata indahnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja makannya setelah ia mengeluarkan nafas kasarnya. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang sarapan dengan di kawal oleh pengawalnya.

"oh kau sudah bangun" tanyanya saat jong in sudah duduk di sebelah kursinya

"malam ini aku tidak ingin kesana ya, aku ingin di rumah saja ke" jong in mengoleskan selainya di roti yang sudah di bakar sebelumnya.

"baiklah, sekolah yang baik" pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda itu meminta pengawal pribadinya untuk membawanya ke taman belakang. Dan tinggalah jong in sendirian. Ia menatap makanannya dari balik kacamatanya.

"tuan, mobilnya sudah siap" seorang berjas rapih menghampiri jong in untuk mengatakan mobil sudah siap. Jong in menarik tasnya dan berdiri. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ada di pikirannya apa ia akan baik-baik saja di sekolah? Apa ia bisa mendapatkan teman?. Selama ini jong in tak pernah mendapatkan teman karena sikapnya yang hmm bisa di bilang kasar. Ia pindah dari amerika ke korea atas perintah kakeknya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal 2 tahun lalu dan tinggalah ia seorang diri dan harus mewarisi semua pekerjaan kakek dan bahkan kekayaannya. Dia lelah seperti ini terus.

"tuan sudah sampai" terlalu lama melamun melihat jalanan membuat jong in bahkan tidak ingat ia sudah sampai. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Berhenti sejenak menatap depan sekolahnya.

"saya akan menjemput anda jam 5 sore" ucap pengawalnya lalu mengendarai mobil menjauh dari sekolahnya. Jong in berdecak melihat sekeliling, semua mata menatapnya. Ia berjalan menuju kantor guru untuk memberitahu ia sekolah hari ini. Pintu kantor di buka olehnya menatap semua guru yang sibuk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"maaf yang mana Jong saem" teriak jong in pelan, seorang pria berambut blonde dengan style yang keren menghampirinya

"aku jong hyun, ada perlu apa?" ternyata yang menghampirinya adalah jong saem

"ah saya kim jong in, dan saya murid baru hari ini"jong in membungkuk hormat lalu kembali menatap sang guru

"ah benarkah?" ia melihat arlojinya "5 menit lagi masuk kau tunggulah di depan, kau bawa dokumen yang ku minta?" tanya jonghyun, jongin membuka tasnya ia mengambil sebuah map dan memberikan pada sang wali kelas. Jonghyun meminta jong in untuk menunggu diluar. Jongin duduk di depan kantor sesuai perintah sang saem, ia seperti anak SD yang menunggu untuk di jemput orang tuanya. Wajah lugu nan polos ditutupi sebuah kacamata itu terlihat sangat manis. Beberapa kali pria dan wanita yang melewati ruang guru menatapnya intens. Kakinya ia ayun-ayunkan ia bosan, kenapa 5 menit begitu lama? Jongin menengok arlojinya berkali-kali. Orang-orang sudah tak berlalu lalang lagi sepi mungkin bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tapi jong saem bahkan belum keluar. Seorang pria tinggi berlari di koridor, tunggu bukannya dilarang berlari di koridor?. Kaki jongin yang terulur panjang kedepan membuat pria yang berlari barusan tersungkur di lantai koridor. Sontak jongin membantunya bangkit

"ah maaf"jongin menarik lengan kekar pria itu untuk membantunya bangun

"Yack.. kau kenapa kakimu kau julurkan, kau tau ak—" ucapannya terjeda saat ia melihat betapa manisnya pria dengan kulit tan rambut coklat dan kacamata yang bertengger cantik dimatanya. Jongin menatap polos pria di hadapannya ia heran kenapa ia bengong?

"jongin," panggilan jong saem membuyarkan lamunan pria tinggi di hadapannya "yack OH SEHUN sedang apa kau ini sudah masuk, sana kembali kekelas" senyum canggung muncul di bibir pria tinggi yang di panggil sehun itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang guru

"yack oh sehun sudah ku bilang jangan berlari di koridor" bentak jonghyun.

...

Sehun menatap depan kelasnya tak percaya. Seorang pria yang di bawa oleh jong saem adalah murid baru kelasnya. Jadi pria yang membuatnya termana adalah murid baru

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu jong" pinta jonghyun

"namaku, Kim Jong In aku pindahan dari amerika, baru satu minggu yang lalu aku berada disini" ujar jongin

"jadi namanya kim jongin?" gumam sehun dalam hati. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya setelah jonghyun memintanya duduk di bangku yang kosong dan sialnya bangku kosong berada tepat di sebelah sehun, pria yang tadi jatuh karenanya. Jongin menoleh karena merasa di perhatikan oleh sehun. Sehun tersenyum menatapnya, dan dengan canggung jonginpun tersenyum balik.

Jam pelajaran amat panjangan dan melelahkan, tak biasanya jongin mencatat banyak sekali tulisan di papan tulis, dan tak jarang jika perkataan saem penting akan ia catat pula. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kakek dan almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Jongin mereggangkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah, jam makan siang sudah tiba. Dengan langkah santai jongin meninggalkan kelas untuk ke kantin, sampai sebuah lengan menahannya.

"kekantin sama-sama" ajak pria yang ternyata adalah sehun, niat untuk menolak sedikit tak enak. Lagi pula jongin belum dapat teman jadi tak ada salahnya jika bersama dengan sehun. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin sekolah. Ia memesan beberapa makanan sehat dan susu tentunya. Mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan nampaknya hanya tinggal satu meja yang terdapat di sudut kantin. Dengan langkah cepat karena takut di tempati orang akhirnya keduanya duduk dikursi itu.

"untung kita begerak cepat"ujar sehun

"sangat ramai ya" jawab jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Ia kembali menatap makanannya dan mencoba untuk menyuapkan 1 sendok nasi dan daging, bukannya makan sehun hanya diam memandang lekat wajah jongin yang teduh dan sangat tampan itu. Hey ingatkan sehun kalau ia masih menyukai wanita, dan ingatkan juga bahwa ia memiliki kekasih.

"sehun" teriak seorang wanita tinggi berambut pendek sebahu yang sedang menghampirinya kini. Jong in menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melihat siapa yang datang.

" _cantik"_ batin jong in

"kenapa kau tidak kekelasku dan malah pergi ke kantin bersama?" jeda sebentar "siapa dia?" tanyanya

"ah dia murid baru di kelasku, jongin ini krystal, krystal ini jong in" ucap sehun memperkenalkan mereka berdua, sebuah tangan terjulur kedepan siap untuk di sambut

"aku krystal kekasih sehun" uluran tangan itu di terima manis oleh jong in

"salam kenal"sembuhkan sehun segera, dia mati kutu melihat senyuman yang di berikan oleh jongin amat sangat manis. Tuhan jangan kutuk sehun jadi larva salahkan jongin kenapa ia bisa menjadi pria manis seperti itu. Krystal duduk di sebelah sehun, ia membawa makan siangnya. Jongin kembali menyantap makan siangnya, satu gelas susu berhasil masuk kedalam pencernaannya. Kini nampan berisi makanan itu sudah habis.

"terima kasih atas hidangannya" ucapnya polos, sehun hanya meminum susunya dan sebuah apel

"kenapa kau tak makan?" tanya krystal

"tidak aku sedang diet"

"diet=='' kau kurus begini apa yang harus kau dietkan bodoh" jong in tersenyum kecil melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengejek ini.

"ah jong rumahmu dimana" tak mengindahkan perkataan pacarnya itu, krystal hanya cemberut mendapat perlakuan itu. Sehun adalah pria ke 4 yang paling tampan di sekolah ini setelah Park Chanyeol kelas 12-3. Sangat beruntung kyrstal mendapatkannya, sudah 2 tahun ia mengejar sehun dan 2 tahun pula ia di tolak. Tapi sikap sehun sedikit luluh saat pertengahan bulan lalu krystal lagi-lagi menyatakan perasaannya, dengan terpaksa ia menjawab iya. Lambat laun sehun menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Apa lagi jika bersama tak jarang krystal akan memberikan service yang sangat disukai sehun.

"rumah?" tanya jongin gugup "tak jauh dari sini" jawabnya kembali santai

"lain kali boleh aku main?" dengan ragu jong in mengangguk dalam. Krystal hanya cembrut merasa di acuhkan kekasihnya sendiri.

"ah aku mau ke perpustakaan, mau memnjam beberapa buku dulu" ujar jong in, dengan sigap sehun ikut berdiri

"aku antar ya"

"sehun kau meninggalkan ku sendirian?" rajuk krystal

"kau kan sudah lama di sini dan kau tak akan tersesat kan jika kembali kekelasmu" jawab sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu sendiri untuk menyusul jong in yang lebih dulu pergi dari kantin.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan jong in yang sedang memilih beberapa buku di rak tangah, sehun menopang dagu dengan lengan kekarnya menatap indah sosok yang baru ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

"sepertinya aku gila hanya karena melihat gerak-geriknya" ucap sehun ia memandang lagi pria yang sudah mendapatkan beberapa buku yang di carinya

"sehun-a ayo aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya" ucap jong in, ia tampak kesusahan membawa 6 buku dengan tebal yang hmm lumayan lah. Dengan _gantle_ sehun mengambil beberapa buku dari genggaman jongin

"bantuan lebih baik bukan?" sehun dan jongin berjalan menuju peminjaman buku, dan bodohnya ia kan masih baru disini ia tak memiliki kartu perpustakaan

"jadi aku tidak bisa meminjam kalau aku belum mendapatkan kartu perpusku?" tanyanya pada penjaga perupustakaan,

"kau harus menunggu 1 minggu jika kau mau membuat kartunya" jongin menghela nafas, ini buku yang harus ia pelajari tentang perusahaan yang akan ia kelola dan beberapa pelajaran sekolah tentunya.

"gunakan miliku saja" sehun menyodorkan kartu perpustakaan miliknya, jong in menoleh ke sisi kanan melihat wajah sehun yang sedikit dekat itu.

"anggap saja aku yang meminjam" ucap sehun, dan penjaga itupun mulai membuat database peminjam.

"terima kasih" ucapnya tersenyum, astaga sehun bisa mati jika terus mendapatkan senyuman itu

"hun-a wajahmu merah kau sakit?" jongin memegang kening sehu

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" sehun mundur selangkah menjauh dari jongin sebelum jongin menyadari detak jantungnya.

...

Jong in masuk kedalam rumahnya sembari membawa buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Ia meletakannya di meja belajarnya, ia meletakan juga kacamatanya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam dan jaket hitam jangan lupakan jeans yang robek di beberapa sisinya. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerja kakeknya.

"bukannya kau bilang hari ini sedang tak ingin kesana?" ucap kakek

"aku hanya ingin mengurus beberapa urusan di sana kek, dan hmm aku akan kembali sangat malam ya" jong in meminta izin, sang kakek mengizinkan betul, karena ini adalah usaha keluarganya jadi ia tidak akan menghalanginya sama sekali.

Jong in mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung yang amat besar, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di baseman. Ia harus menaiki lift hingga ia sampai di puncak gedung

"panggil semuanya" perintah kai saat memasuki ruangannya. 15 menit semua bawahannya sudah berkumpul.

"kalian sudah berkumpul?" teriakan satu aula yang di penuhi orang itu terdengar amat nyaring. Jong in menghela nafasnya.

"sejauh mana kita menguasai seoul?" tanya jong in, salah satu pegawai angkat berbicara

"kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa wilayah, dan kita juga sudah mendapatkan wilayah yang amat sekali kita inginkan"

"bagus, aku rasa aku bisa ke china minggu depan untuk bertemu tao menanyakan bisnis kita berjalan lancar atau tidak" ucap jong in

"tuan, kita mendapatkan kendala" jong in yang niatnya pergi tertahan saat suara itu menginstrupsi

"beberapa pegawai mengalami kecelakaan yang di sengaja oleh pelaku"

"pelaku siapa itu?"

"kami masih menyelidikinya 100 orang kami terluka dan 20 orang meninggal akibat kejadian tempo hari di wilayah J"

"ledakan itu?" tanya jong in

"ne"

"aku akan mencari tahu." Dan akhirnya jong in menghilang di balik pintu. Bisnis keluarga jong in adalah penguasaan wilayah, penjualan senjata tajam. Dan beberapa kasino. Ya memang semua itu adalah sebuah kejahatan. Dan jong in hanya mendapatkan tugas untuk meneruskannya. Jong in kembali menyetir mobilnya mengelilingi kota seoul, mencari tahu siapa yang telah membom kantor nya di wilayah J. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 10 dan jong in belum ingin pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Sebuah teriakan membuatnya mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan mencari sumber suara. Suasana seoul yang sepi membuat orang biasa mungkin akan bergidik ngeri tapi tidak untuknya. Ia berjalan mencari sumber suara, ia berhenti saat matanya menangkap 3 sosok pria yang sedang melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya.

"sedang apa kalian?" ketiga pria yang melingkari pria satunya itu sontak menoleh.

"apa pedulimu ha?" tanya pria tengah yang sudah hampir telanjang bulat

"aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" jongin sedikit menikan nada suaranya

"menikmati pria cantik?" seringainya meledek

"lepaskan pria itu atau kau tak akan bisa berjalan lagi"

"huu kami takut" ketiganya meninggalkan sejenak pria kecil yang tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan yang hmm di bilang tidak baik-baik saja.

"siapa kau sampai kau berani melawan kami"

"aku? Kai..!"mendengar nama itu ketiganya membulatka matanya tak percaya

"jangan bercanda!"ketiganya nampak ketakutan

"apa perlu ku buktikan?" jong in melangkah maju untuk mendekat pada ketiganya, dan ketiganya sudah amat ketakutan. Jong in sudah mengacang-ngacang akan siap memukul ketiga pria itu, belum sempat ia memukul ketiga pria itu pergi menjauh dan kabur.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya jong in membantu pria itu bangkit. Pakaiannya yang terlepas dengan cepat ia pasangkan lagi. Ya walaupun tidak menutupi bercak merah di lehernya dan jangan lupa kan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"terima kasih, untuk cepat ada kau" ucapnya berterima kasih. Pria berbahu kecil itu segera mengambil tasnya.

"kenapa pria sepertimu berkeliaran malam seperti ini" tanya jong in di sebuah cafe untuk menenangkan pria yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu.

"siapa namamu?" tanya jong in

"aku kyungsoo, dan kau?" tanya pria berbahu kecil itu yang diketahui bernama kyungsoo

"kai, kau bisa memanggilku kai" keduanya tersenyum

"menjawab pertanyaan tadi, aku memang selalu pulang larut aku bekerja di sebuah cafe. Dan aku baru saja pulang dan entah kenapa justru bertemu dengan segerombalan pria tadi" jawab kyungsoo

"setiap hari? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan beretemu dengan orang seperti mereka lagikan" kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, sebetulnya risih melihat tubuh pria di hadapannya yang penuh dengan bercak merah dan baju yang sedikit hmm berantakan. Jong in membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikan pada kyungsoo

"pakailah, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya" ucap jong in

"terima kasih"

"ayo ku antar pulang" jong in berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mengantar kyungsoo.

...

"hyung" panggil sehun pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu yang sedang asik menonton tv

"hmm"jawabnya

"aku mau memutuskan krystal, tapi aku bingung caranya" pria yang lebih tinggi itu memutar bola matanya

"apa ada yang baru?" tanyanya

"iya, aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi dan dia sangat manis" pria yang di panggil hyung adalah kakak sepupu sehun Park Chanyeol dan sekaligus saingannya di sekolah, ingat kalau sehun adalah pria tertampan setelah kakak sepupunya itu. Ia sudah tau kebiasaan adik sepupunya saat menemukan yang baru.

"siapa namanya?"

"jong in, dia manis dan polos hyung"

"pria?" tanyanya

"ne" jawab antusias

"bukannya kau lurus hun? Kenapa justru sekarang mangsa barumu seorang pria?" tanya chanyeol menutup majalahnya lalu menatap sehun pria albino yang mendadak minta tinggal bersama.

"hmm abis dia sangat manis dan polos hyung tapi aku hanya menyukainya saja"

"kejarlah jika kau ingin dia" ujar chanyeol

"hmm bagaimana caranya aku memutuskan krystal?"

"bilang saja kau sudah punya yang baru, bukankah dia juga tau kau tak mencintainya sama sekali" ucap chanyeol lalu beranjak dari kursi untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

...

Di atap saat istirahat

"krys.. aku minta putus" ucap sehun

"ha? Kenapa?" tanya krystal kaget "bukannya kau suka dengan serviceku?" krystal mulai menangis

"ada orang yang aku suka maaf" ucap sehun mundur satu langkah, greph krystal langsung memeluknya

"kau tahukan kalau aku mencintaimu" sehun berusaha melepasnya "dan saat aku mendapatkanmu kau bilang ingin pisah?" krystal meraih tengkuk sehun dan melahap habis bibir tipis sehun. Sehun bersusah payah melepaskannya tapi isapan itu sangat kuat.

"ah maaf" suara dari pintu terdengar, suara yang ia kenal. Jong in sedang berdiri di pintu atap sekolahnya. Niat awal untuk mengembalikan kartu perpustakaan justru mendapati orang yang di carinya sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Jong in berniat untuk menutup kembali pintunya sampai tangan sehun menahannya.

"tunggu" ucap sehun, jong in menghentikan lajunya "jangan dekati aku krys karena sekarang aku mencintai dia" jong in mengedipkan matanya di balik kacamata saat tubuhnya di peluk dari belakang oleh sehun. Krystal sudah menduga bahwa sehun menyukai jong in sejak kemarin.

"kau bercanda? Kau menyukai pria?" tanya krystal

"iya aku sangat menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu"mendengar itu krystal pergi meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih di posisi yang sama—berpelukan. Jong in melepaskan pelukan sehun setelah krystal pergi

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya jong in

"aku menyukaimu jongin-a" sehun maju satu langkah untuk memperpendek jaraknya.

"kau gila, aku itu—hmmp" sebuah bibir mendarat di bibirnya, hangat benar-benar hangat. Jong in boleh merutuki kebodohannya karena berani membiarkan bibirnya di jamah oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal kemarin. Jong in mendorong tubuh sehun hingga menjauh, ia berlari meninggalkan sehun sendiri di atap. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membasuh kasar wajahnya. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"jika kakek tau, habis aku" jong in menggosokan bibirnya kasar. "arghhh" jong in kembali ke kelas dan tak mendapati sehun di kursinya. Jong in menatap papan tulis dengan coretan yang tak beraturan yang sengaja di goretkan oleh sang guru dengan tatapan malas. Ingat kan jong in untuk tak malas karena ia sudah berjanji pada kakeknya dan mendiang orang tuanya. Jong in memanda kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Kemana pria bodoh yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengutarakan cinta dan menciumnya secara mendadak. Jong in menghela nafas panjangnya 15 menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi tapi sehun belum juga kembali. Tak ingin perduli tapi dia lah yang pertama berbicar padanya.

"oke pelajaran cukup sini, minggu depan akan ulangan jadi saya harap kalian belajar dengan giat. Selamat tinggal" kyu saem baru saja keluar dari kelas dan tak lama semua siswa ikut meninggalkan kelas. Jong in merapihkan buku-bukunya, pikirannya sampai saat ini masih tertuju pada tas yang tergantung di sisi meja. Tas milik sehun. Ia menghela nafas sambil menarik tas itu. Ia berjalan mengitari sekolah untuk mencari sehun, sial memang jika ia bahkan tak tau nomor ponsel sehun. Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah melihat sosok sehun yang tertidur di salah satu sisi gedung.

"harusnya aku yang bunuh diri karena mendapatkan ciuman mendadak itu, kenapa kau justru yang akan bunuh diri" ucap jong in datar, satu gerakan saja akan sukses menjatuhkan tubuh sehun. Sehun terbangun langit jingga menyeruak masuk kepenglihatan dan di tambah indahnya wajah jong in berbalut kacamata itu.

"kau membolos," jong in melemparkan tas sehun lalu ia berbalik berniat pergi meninggalkan sehun sendirian

"mian" jong in terhenti "maaf sudah menciummu, tapi bisakah aku mencintaimu?" jongin menatap lurus ujung kakinya. Dia bingung...

...

TBC


End file.
